The Moon Illuminates the Heart
by animekraze
Summary: She waits on the little chair for the boy with the light feet, but he doesn't come. So while he dwells in the past, she moves on. Taang, TophxAang, AangxToph, Tophaang


Everyday from sunrise to sunset, Toph Bei Fong sits on her little chair, waiting. She sits in front of the window, a window as long and high as the entire wall, and waits eagerly for something that won't come. She cannot see, so she feels with her feet. When she's too tired to bend, she listens with her ears. She touches the window, feeling for a strong wind to rattle the glass pane.

But he ever comes.

It's been a while already, since she had been arranged and then officially married to a fellow merchant's son.

The son was said to be handsome and charming, but she could only see an egotistical brat.

So she sits on her little chair, her once free hair pulled back tightly. It was braided and tied high on the back of her skull, ornamented with fake flowers and jewels. Her face is constantly covered in makeup; her face is not the same to the smirking, tan youngster she was before.

"Lady Shu," She is no longer Bei Fong, "It is time for dinner. Will you not come downstairs?"

Toph simply refuses, and her dinner is left at her feet.

It's steaming; she can feel the heat warming her ankles. It's a light broth with noodles and vegetables. Her favorite dumplings are placed on a separate dish. Toph brings up the tray onto her lap and smells the delicious food. She smiles, thinking of all the different foods she had eaten in her journeys, and notes that Earth Kingdom food is, after all, the best food in the world.

* * *

Aang lies on top of Appa, stars in his eyes, but something else is in his mind.

Momo thrills as he crawls about the saddle, and finally rests on top of Aang's stomach.

Aang smiles, petting Momo's ears, and continues to look up at the sky.

How many years has it been since he's seen everyone?

He just saw Katara and Sokka yesterday.

He saw Zuko and Iroh today.

He saw Toph...on the day of her wedding.

He had never forgotten her face. The once tan and smiling face was solemn and powdered a pure white. Yes she had looked beautiful, but he could only frown at her appearance. She was dressed in layers of silk, her hair tied up and ornamented with what seemed to be thousands of jewels. The ceremony was bleak and unemotional.

Even so, in the end, no one protested. No one said a word.

Because the bride herself willingly participated in the marriage.

Aang closed his eyes. Toph would never let others force herself into something she didn't (or even did) want to do. So when he found out she had willingly become hitched to a merchant's son, he was more than shocked. In fact, he was devastated.

He opened his eyes to the millions of stars that dotted the dark sky. A lump was in his throat that would only push back farther up when he swallowed.

Momo suddenly grabbed his nose.

"Ah, Momo, no!" Aang moved his head away and sniffed. He laughed, "I'm fine, don't worry, boy." He petted Momo's back, satisfied that his companion was convinced from the obvious lie.

* * *

"Lady Shu, Master Shu requests your presence." A young woman stands at the door, her hands in her sleeves.

"Tell him I refuse." Toph keeps her blind gaze to the window.

"He says he will accept no answer but 'yes'" The young woman replies.

Toph sighs, "Tell him I will be right over then."

The young woman bows, and leaves.

Toph stands from her little chair. She arches her back, stretching. "Oh...I need to stop sitting in that chair." She groans, cracking her neck and arms. "I wonder if this'll be the night." She muses, walking out of her room. Beneath her dress, her feet are free and without shoes. This was the only thing she refused to change. "Geez, we're both still pretty young." Toph laughs, "Nah, I doubt it. He doesn't even have the balls to court any of the servants." She laughs loudly as she enters her husband's room.

"It seems like you're having a good time." His name is Tan Shuu, son of one of the richest merchants, and old friend of Lao Bei Fong. He _is_ tall, handsome, charming, but a little on the weak side. "Toph, we need to talk."

Toph held up a stern hand. "If it's about me sitting in front of that window everyday, I apologize. I'll start coming down soon enough." Truth be told, she was starting to lose a little hope. "And if it's about baby making, we're going to have to talk about that later. I'm feelin' the monthly cramps."

"Ah...I see..." Tan fell silent.

Toph cocked her head to one side and smiled. "I'm your wife, not some stranger. Tell me what's on your mind." She might as well get along with him. Besides, she feels bad for interrupting the weak guy.

"Our families are wait for your pregnancy." Tan walked up to Toph and gripped her shoulders. "It'll be a serious matter if you don't get pregnant." His heart rate increased.

Toph raised an eyebrow. "The worse thing that could happen is that we get divorced. I mean, this was an arranged marriage. I'm sure you had someone you really liked before marrying a wild child like me." A cocky smile adorned her face. She nudged him a little, "So who was it? A rice farmer's daughter? A servant in this house?" She loved drama.

Tan laughed, "Actually...I've always liked," He paused for a minute, his heart beating faster and blood rushing to his cheeks. "I had always liked you, Toph."

Toph froze. Now she felt the blood rush to her cheeks. "Huh...?" His hands were trembling on her shoulders. "Wait...that's strange. I mean, we've might have met once before, but all I remember about you was that you always teased me...and..."

"Teasing is a sign of love when you're a kid." Tan whispered, nervous.

Toph laughed a little. "This is just an arranged marriage. There really isn't any love...involved. I just...wanted my parents to be safe, because they spent so much money looking for me." She felt the weight of guilt on her shoulders and a lump of guilt in her throat.

"I know, I've heard the story." Tan brought her close and hugged her tight. "But I always admired your strength, that's why I teased you. You always seemed a step higher from me."

Toph breathed in his scent. Wildflowers.

Tan pushed her back a little and bent down, closing the space between them.

Toph tilted her head up, her body moving by itself, and she felt the soft lips touch hers.

"This...doesn't feel right..." She thought as she kissed deeper into him. The touch traveled down to her neck, her hands clenching his back. "This...can't be right..." The layers of clothing that separated them soon went down to zero.

The night was dark; a new moon rose.

* * *

It was their annual gathering where the former Gaang (as Sokka called with affection) came together in a reunion. Toph hadn't come since her wedding.

"We should visit Toph." Katara exclaimed. "I know she willingly accepted the arranged marriage, but we should visit her and see how she's doing. Who knows? What if the guy's an abusive jerk?"

"I'm sure he isn't. I've met the Shu family before. All the men are whipped." Zuko replied, pouring more tea into his cup.

Sokka snickered, "What kinda man let's his woman get the best of him?"

"SOKKA! I SAID GET OVER HERE AND HELP ME UNLOAD THE LUGGAGE!" Suki screeched from outside.

"I'M SORRY, SWEET CHEEKS!" Sokka suddenly remembered he left all of the heavy load to his pregnant wife.

Aang watched Sokka flee. "Isn't that his fifth child?"

"Sixth." Katara replied.

"Oh..." Aang looked down, "How do they find the time?"

"They're unashamed." Zuko sighed sadly, the traumatic memories rushing back like a waterfall.

"OH..." Aang rubbed the back of his neck.

Katara giggled and patted her round stomach. "Soon, this little guy will be born." She smiled happily.

Aang smiled, "The father must be very happy, right, Zuko?"

Zuko froze, blushing. He cleared his throat, "Let's see what else is on the news?"

Katara and Aang laughed.

"Seriously guys, I want to check how Toph is. I just need to." Katara looked worried.

"We can go now. It'll only take a couple days on Appa."

Katara looked at Zuko, hope shining in her eyes.

Zuko looked up, sweat dripping down his face. "The Fire Nation needs the king, not the queen."

Katara whooped and danced around a bit.

Aang smiled, and looked out the window.

How long has it been? He could only wonder.

"Toph must be all grown up and mature." Katara squealed.

"Yeah...she must be..." The solemn, powdered face popped into Aang's mind.

"I hope she hasn't changed too much." Zuko irked at the huge scroll that came next. "Toph isn't Toph if she's not making fun of you."

The smiling, tan face that always had something snide to say.

"I wonder if she's pregnant yet." Katara mused.

Aang irked. Toph pregnant? "Pregnant means..." Aang flushed ("NO! A monk must not have dirty thoughts!").

"Yup, means she would've been deflowered." Zuko shivered. "Okay, let's change subjects here."

Aang nodded, face still hot.

Katara eyed Aang. "Aang, can I talk to you alone?"

* * *

Toph awoke on his bed. Actually, it became their bed. His hand gripped hers tightly, like as if she would've left any minute now. She heard no birds chirping, so it meant it was still night. Her face was still flushed and her legs weak.

It had been months since they slept on the same bed together.

She liked having someone next to her, but it with him, it didn't feel right.

No, it was just far from right. It felt wrong, foreign.

But...

She was tired, tired of waiting for someone who wouldn't come no matter how much she prayed.

Toph shivered. She was naked under the summer sheets. She nudged closer to Tan, feeling his bare chest against hers. He wasn't built, more brain than brawn, but he wasn't too skinny either. He was warm, in contrast to her cold body. Toph rested her head at the crook of his neck and sighed.

He was gentle. He never pushed.

Toph felt her stomach and wondered if she was pregnant yet.

She giggled a little, thinking of Aang's reaction to the truths of babies.

Aang...

She had always thought of him as her greatest friend, her very first friend.

_"Are you sure? Are you sure you can go through with this?" _

_"It's not for me, it's for my parents. I owe everything to them." _

_His heart rate increased. "You don't have to marry him."_

_"Who else can I marry? The Shu family is closest to my family." _

_"You can marry..." _

Toph swore that he was about to say marry him, but he said nothing, and left her alone.

The cheerful voice and light footsteps. She longed to hear his voice again, to feel his presence again. She wanted to call out his voice again, to feel the name roll off her tongue. She wanted to hold his hand again, the hand that was comforting and soft. She wanted to talk to him, joke with him, and play with him again.

She just wanted to be with him, whether they get married or not.

Toph shivered. "It's so cold..." She whispered.

The night is calm; the full moon rises.

* * *

"You guys didn't need to come." Is what Toph says, but she's more than happy to have them all gathered in one room with her.

"Katara here wouldn't get off our backs about visiting you." Sokka pointed at her with his thumb, "She was just crazy everyday."

Katara slapped upside his head, "We're all glad to see you're doing well, Toph." She leaned in, "Did the guy hit you? Are you okay? No oppression? Just say the word and I'll water whip him."

Toph laughed nervously, "No, no, I'm fine, really." And then she noticed it. "Is someone...pregnant?"

"Me!" Suki smiled, "My sixth one." She laughed slowly.

"And me, too." Katara rubbed her stomach. "Except...this is the first one."

"Congratulations!" Toph exclaimed, grabbing both Suki's and Katara's hands.

They giggled together, the three women.

Zuko eyed Sokka.

Sokka looked at Zuko. "Yeah, it's a girl thing."

Zuko nodded slowly, and secretly rolled his eyes.

"What about you?" Suki asked.

"That's right, what about you?"

Toph blushed and pressed a hand to her stomach. "The doctors say that I'm pregnant..." She squeaked.

A burst of squeals.

"CONGRATULATIONS!"

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO NAME HIM OR HER?!"

"WHEN DID YOU GUYS START?"

"ARE YOU FEELING OKAY?!"

"COME ON, COME ON, TALK!"

Toph laughed.

Sokka and Zuko were hiding in a corner.

"I don't know, we just sort of...did it." Toph flushed, "And we don't know yet."

"You guys sound like a couple, so cute." Katara squealed.

"It seems just like yesterday you were crushing on Sokka." Suki laughed.

"Suki!" Toph huffed. "So...where's Twinkle Toes?"

"What do you think?" Sokka casually walked over (though still a little cautious).

"Avatar duties." Toph looked down in disappointment.

Zuko walked up next to Sokka. "Don't worry, I'm sure Aang will come soon. We're here for a couple of months, well except for me, I need to get back tonight."

"Heh, we'll miss you, Princess."

"I thought we agreed never to use that name."

"You agreed, I didn't."

Zuko sighed deeply, "Oh, Iroh gives his love as well. He can't be here; civil duties and all." He smiled serenely at the mentioning of his father figure.

"Oh yeah, how's your crazy sister Azula?" Toph asked gently (sorta).

Zuko sighed even louder, "She's...okay. Better than before. She's just...lonely. That's also why I need to go back. The biggest thing she needs is some company from direct family."

Katara smiled, "You'll pull through."

"I hope so."

"How about the weird girl Mai?"

"She's getting married soon, actually. There's a rumor that she's pregnant."

"Ooh, child before wedlock. What about that fruity girl."

"Ty Lee?"

"Yeah, the crazy one."

"She's traveling with a circus. Their doing really well apparantly."

"Lady Shu," A young woman entered the room. "I do not mean to interrupt, but the Master is calling for you."

Toph smiled, "Tell him I'll be right up." The young woman bowed and left.

"Shu?" Sokka tested out the name. "Doesn't seem right to me. It's like...shoo."

"Which is what you should be doing." Toph glared evilly.

Katara patted Toph's back. "Anger isn't good for the child."

"Neither is this meat loving Snoozles." Toph smirked.

Sokka shrugged, "I do love the meat."

"Enough meat jokes, you need to get to your husband." Suki helped Toph up and then led her away. "Have fun."

"Oh, ew."

"Don't jump to conclusions any of you!" Toph left the room, her footsteps echoing in the foyer.

Everyone waited until her footsteps were inaudible.

Katara frowned. "She's falling in love."

"Poor Aang." Suki crossed her arms over her bulging stomach.

Zuko nodded his head slowly. "He waited too long. Matrimony to the Avatar is as good as marrying the richest merchant." He walked around the room, lighting some candles. "The sun is setting. I wonder where Aang could be."

"Probably mulling over whether he should go or not." Sokka sat down next to Suki.

"He should visit at least once. Absence makes the heart grow fonder." Katara mused.

Aang glided through the air, watching the mountains and trees zip by. He pulled the lever and nuts fell out, the wind blowing them into his mouth. He chewed happily, glad that this mechanism was added to his glider.

"There it is." He spotted the large mansion, houses connected by roofed hallways. He landed in front of the main gate, a gust of wind gushed in every directed from the spot he landed. He looks up to the sky and sees that the moon is high. He winces, noting that it's already midnight, and starts to walk around the walls. "Maybe…I can just sneak into a window, Katara's window."

Aang stops and takes a deep breath, "I hope Appa's doing better than me."

"You took in a bison for the night?" An angry wife points at Appa who was currently eating all of their food save up for the winter.

The husband laughs nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "But honey…the Avatar asked us. Plus," He pulled out a large sack holding a more than generous amount of money.

The wife stares deep into the deep swirling-ness of the gold. "…How much does he eat again?"

"I'm not even sure…"

Momo shrilled and landed on the husband's head.

"…Apples."

"I'll get them."

Aang crossed his arms, "Windows, windows, any windows?" He ran a little, twirling his staff to unveil its wings and jumped. He glided around the main house until he spotted a lit room. "Let it be someone I know!" He glided quickly into the room, a heavy gust of wind following him. He twirled his staff and looked around.

It took a while to process what just happened, but Toph stood from where she sat, wide eyed and frightened. To took just a few steps for Toph to realize who it was. "Aang…?"

"Toph…" Aang gulped. "Is…is this the master bedroom? I'm sorry! I'll get out right now!" He twirled his staff again and turned to leave.

"Wait," Toph stepped on the ground and a small wall intruded Aang's departure. She walked up to him, and punched his head with all her might.

He saw stars, Momos, and a lot of other things he shouldn't be seeing.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Toph hissed, continuing to beat him like as if he was a stress ball.

"I-I arrived a little late!"

"A _little _late…?"

"…Okay, maybe really late." He bit his bottom lip, "But I came!"

"And out you shall go. Guest house is over to the right."

"Wait, I…" Aang grabbed her arm in a friendly manner, "I didn't to see you in so long. How's the marriage?" And somewhere deep inside him, he hoped that the marriage was a disaster, that she had many regrets. He had little fantasies of him taking her far away from this restraining place, to wash away the makeup and to see her smiling tan face again.

"I'm pregnant."

All his plans went out the window.

"…Really?" His voice cracked, his heart raced. "C-Congratulations, Toph!"

"You don't sound very excited." She said it so matter-of-factly, that he thought that maybe she had really liked her life here.

"I guess…I just thought that you might've been all down and mad about this current lifestyle."

"Why would you think that?"

"You never did like the high life; manners and such."

"I still don't, but it doesn't mean I can't stand it. I have a life now. Things have changed. I'm not twelve anymore, I'm already past twenty. We haven't seen each other for over two years."

"I'm sorry."

"Whatever, no hard feelings…you're the Avatar, you're probably really busy."

Actually he had a lot of free time, it's just that time felt so short.

"He's really a good man," she suddenly said, as if she could sense his doubt, "He's very kind. He let's me sleep alone here when I want to, and he let's me sleep with him," she smiled at the increased heart rate, "whenever I want to. Now we have a child coming. I hope it's a guy, could use some more muscle around here." She laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

Aang suddenly felt very tired, "Yeah…I hope you have a boy…hey, I'm feeling really sleepy. I'm going to go find my way to the guest house."

Toph nodded, but frowned at his sudden change. He wasn't so carefree anymore. "Goodnight, Aang."

Aang smiled, "You always called me Twinkle Toes."

Toph shrugged, "I'm pregnant, I'm tired, and Aang is shorter." She smiled.

Aang chuckled, and left through the window.

Toph sighed and sat back down where she was sitting. It was the same little chair she had used to wait for Aang. It had been moved to a place in front of a mirrored dresser. She picked up the little chair, lighter than a feather, and then placed it back at its old spot near the window. She felt around with her bending to make sure the placement was perfect, nodded, and turned in for the night.

The night had a terrible wind; the crescent moon passed.

_**(ATLA)**_

**More to come. This was actually supposed to be a one-shot, but it ended up being too long. So I gotta split it. I know what's coming up next, but I'm fuzzy as to how to ended. **

**Just to say, it might end up as open ended. So let your imaginations go wild!**


End file.
